Beyond Belief: Fact Or Fiction New Generation
by spiral11
Summary: We live in a world where many try to find explanations to the unexplainable. Where Real and Unreal live side-by-side. Many have attempted to separate truth from lies...Few have succeeded...
1. Chapter 1

_We live in a world where the real lives side by side by the unreal._

_Where many try to find explanations to the unexplainable._

_ Today, I have prepared for you five stories, some true, others not._

_ Many have attempted to separate fact from fiction, few have succeeded._

_ Will you? To do so, you must break free from the web of your own memories and enter a world that is..._

_BEYOND BELIEF._


	2. Beauty's Only Skin Deep

_~Camera's view pans across an office to a desk where sits a young man reading a book~_

**Young Man:"... Interesting, very interesting...I had no Idea th-*notices camera*oh, hello. I'm spiral11. Though some of you know me as Jaq.**

**Tonight, I will present to you an odd or even number of stories that I have either created to trick you into a false sense of judgement or revised**

**to protect anyone person's identity and/or privacy. Remember, you may think you know something right...but on the other hand, you could know**

**something thats wrong but it deludes your mind into make you think your right..*smiles and goes back to reading*.."**

_~Camera's view point fades out into another room where I am using Zeno Hotspot on my face, looking in a mirror~_

**Jaq:" Blemishes...a teenager's worst enemy, no doubt? All types of creams and moisturizers have been made to rid**

**society of the acne plague, through the aid of medical science, for a while now. And all while acne seems to come to people genetically, **

**research says that acne actually ****comes from depression and is based upon a person's emotions. That being said, Alicia King has had a very horrible problem with acne****.**

** My guess is that ****with so much ridicule from a certain girl and most boys at her school, she's more depressed than what should be ****possible.**

**Don't get me wrong, this young girl ****has been tooken by the doctor's office for plenty treatments..but sometimes...the best thing to cure something...is Beyond Belief" *****grins***

* * *

**_~Camera's view slowly rotate around a young, High school bound, girl with an acne ridden face, pigtails and glasses. Almost constantly applying acne remover every few minutes.~_**

_"I never really was popular amongst my peers" _Alicia King's voice rang in her mind while writing in her journal, during class when she finished her work faster than the other students.

_"I was always being picked on by boys about my condition. Oh, the name calling is what seriously got under my skin, no pun intended. Day in and Day out of school, it was always the same degree_

_of verbal torture. Then, there was this one girl,"_

_**~Camera's view pans to the back of the classroom where sits a young, sexy, girl with stylish clothing and beautiful black hair~**_

_"Marcia Cooper...oh how I loathe her. She was the absolute source of all my pain. Worst thing was, she was the most popular and prettiest girl in the __school building. Even the hot female _

_substitutes couldn't stack up against her...Sometimes I wish we could switch roles so that she could understand the many pains she causes me..."_

"Pencils down class" the teacher, Mr. Atkins, says. "Class is dismissed, please hand in your tests before you leave."

The class did as instructed then left. As Alicia, carrying her books and journal in her arms, walked to her locker to put her belongings away, her tormentor, Marcia, came out of

nowhere and flat out pushed her against a row of newly painted lockers, causing her to drop her things. "H-hey, what was that fo-" Alicia said, grabbing her right arm, wincing in pain. She

then felt her hand reached the paint stained spot on her newly purchased cashmere sweater. "Hey," Alicia exclaimed. "This was brand new-"

"Shut it dilweed!" Marcia said, cutting her off. "Listen, I need money for bus fare to get back home." She continued with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you bringing this to my attention? I don't care how you get back, to the demonic dwelling you call, home." Alicia said picking up her things but stopped because Marcia stepped on her hand, HARD.

"I'm bringing it to your attention," Marcia began, mocking Alicia's vocabulary. "Because you're going to give me your money to catch the bus."

Alicia managed to get her hand out from under Marcia's foot, and stood up. "And, if I refuse ?" Marcia made Alicia flinched by raising her fist up to Alicia's face.

"I'll mess your face up more than your acne ever will."

Alicia sighed and handed over the last bit of money she had for the week to Marcia, then glared at her. " I hope you get what you deserve one day, you witch."

Marcia started to walk away but looked back for a quick second. "And I hope you die, you biological freak-of-nature."

When she picked up her books, she walked the rest of the way to her locker **(with tears about to form in her eyes)**, put her things in and saw her reflection in the mirror she has on her locker door. "Aww man...it's gotten worse."

**~Next Day~**

Alicia's acne problem worsened over the course of the night, causing her to go to extreme lengths to try and cover her face up. She thought about wearing a wide winter scarf but, It was the middle of April.

She thought about wearing one of those face masks like Middle-Eastern women...but then she wondered if she would be disrespecting their culture.

Either way, she did almost everything in her power to cover her inconveniences.

In her first block class, she did her best keep looking down at her textbook...worked flawlessly **(considering the teacher was lazier than her students)**. Second block was more fortunate for her. She always sat in the back of the class and no one really paid attention to her **(unless they had to)**.

Lunch time came around and nobody even noticed her **(let alone acknowledging anyone they didn't give a damn about)**. Even though it's straight up mean, she was glad they didn't. Half way through lunch, Alicia's long time friend, Johnny Sims, walked by her and noticed her "problem".

"Hey Alicia, what's wrong?" Johnny said, setting his tray down in front of her and taking a seat. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that "The Lesser of Two Evils" got to you again today?"

You see, Johnny and Alicia met a year ago when the Jocks broke his AV Cart. Alicia was one of the few people to offer to help pay for the damages. Ever since that kind act, Johnny's liked her. Alicia told Johnny about what Marcia was putting her through the past two days. She also told him that she was thinking about suicide...

"WHAT?" Johnny yelled as he jumped up from his seat. "How can you possibly think of doing something as stupid as that!"

"Because," Alicia responded with her eyes wallowing up in tears. "All the things she puts me through...I just can't take it anymore Johnny!" Alicia looked up at him, then got up and ran to the nearest girl's bathroom. She ran straight into a stall to cry...unfortunately, she ran into a bathroom where Marcia was applying make up in the mirror. When Alicia came out, wiping her eyes with tissue, she noticed Marcia turned around and looking at her...with the biggest smirk she ever had.

"Aww...what's wrong...Freak? They ran out of medication for your ugly disease?" Marcia said smugly.

"S-stop it Marci.." Alicia choked through the remaining pools of tears she had.

"It's OK..." Marcia continued placing a hand over Alicia's left cheek...which, moments later, she slapped hard. Causing Alicia to fall back and hit the other side of her face on a stall door.

"We all can't be good looking." Marcia finished after wiping her hand on Alicia's skirt. "Wouldn't want to catch your ugly..."

"...W-w-why...why do you hate me?" Alicia whimpered, crying her eyes out.

"Because, I just do...hell, everybody hates you! No one in this school knows you exist!" Marcia said. "No one in the school, let alone the world, cares about you! We'd all be happier if you just died!".

She then left to leave Alicia in her misery. Those words...those mortifying, horrible creatures made of letters...stabbed Alicia's bare heart without remorse...Then...she stood up and took her backpack off.

This was the breaking point of Ms. King...for that day, she pulled a gun from her bag and shot herself in the head.

After the mass panic that was caused by this random sound, The police and medics were alerted and rushed to the school.

**After a few months, when the grievance of Alicia King came to a stop, the disappearance of Marcia Cooper came to town. She was last seen in her room when she went missing. Apparently, there were no witnesses. ****There was no sign of struggle and everything that belonged to Marcia was where they belonged. The only things that weren't supposed to be there was a gun and a tube of acne removal...**

* * *

**Jaq:" What really happened here? Was Marcia's disappearance some act of spiritual revenge or just an average case of abduction. And, if that's the case...how do you explain the gun and acne removal left at the crime scene? Marcia, fortunately, never had to worry about acne and no one in her family owned a gun. Was this story just your average day work of fiction? Or, is it just a blemish on the face of your judgement? *grins***

_We'll tell you whether this story is true or false in the final chapter._


End file.
